


Brotherly Advice

by Pureblood_Muggle



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Muggle/pseuds/Pureblood_Muggle
Summary: Any Ron/Hermione drabbles will be in this fic. The chapters are individual drabbles.Chapter 1: A little moment between Charlie and Ron on the day before Bill and Fleur's wedding.Chapter 2: A little moment of friendship between Harry & Ron during the Won/Lav debacle.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2007... feels like a lifetime ago! I've found little drabbles and ficlets and decided to put them up in form of a small collection.

“…and that’s why I think the Cannons will actually have a chance against the Arrows.” Charlie Weasley looked up from his mug of tea, which he had been stirring while talking, only to find his youngest brother wearing a glazed look on his face. He followed Ron’s gaze and smirked.

Hermione Granger stood across the room with Ginny and his mum, chatting away happily. He had to agree that she was pretty with her brown, curly hair. From what he had heard about her, she was also highly intelligent and cared about all sorts of creatures. All in all, a witch after his own heart. That is if she wasn’t seven years his junior, and he wasn’t head over heels in love with someone else. But nobody needed to know about that just yet.

In any case, Ron looked like a proper love-struck fool and there was plenty of fun to be had with that bit of information.

“Ron?” he prompted. When he still didn't respond, Charlie waved a hand in front of his brother’s face. Ron jumped, his face and ears burning bright red. He swatted Charlie’s hand away.

“What’d you do that for?”

Charlie snorted. He picked up his mug and nonchalantly pointed it at Hermione before he took a sip and fixed Ron with an amused stare. Before Ron could say anything, he said quietly, “Don’t even deny it. Does she know how far gone you are?”

Ron’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “I’m trying,” he mumbled. “But it’s never the right time, and I haven’t gotten her alone, and then mum-”

“What have you tried?” Charlie asked, interrupting as he leaned back in his chair. He might not be the smoothest talker himself, but he did think he knew how to win over a witch's heart. Ron mumbled a response he couldn’t understand.

“Say that again in English?”

“Fred 'n’ George gave me this book and… and I tried some… things.” He nervously glanced at Hermione.

“Things?” Charlie raised an eyebrow. “From a book the _twins_ gave you?” He chuckled and shook his head.

“I know what you’re thinking but this isn’t them taking the piss, for once.” Ron looked defiant even in his mortified state of having been caught staring at Hermione.

“So, what kind of _things_?”

Ron shuffled in his seat. “Pull out her chair, open doors for her… those kinds of things.”

Charlie nodded approvingly. “That’s a good start. Did you compliment her? Tell her she looks nice? That her hair’s lovely with those tousled curls?” he asked as he looked over at the three chatting women. Ron sat up straighter and fixed Charlie with a hard stare.

“You really think so?” he responded in a somewhat colder tone.

“Yeah, I think so. Why—?” 

“Don’t.”

“What?” Charlie thought he must have missed something. He really did think that complimenting worked wonders. 

“I don’t want you to look at her like that,” Ron replied. Charlie chuckled. _Oh!_

“Don’t worry Ronnikins. Keep your jealousy for another time when it’s justified. I’m not interested in her that way.” Ron visibly relaxed but kept a close eye on his older brother anyway.

“Seriously though, Ron. She is a pretty girl and intelligent to boot. If you don’t make a proper move soon, somebody else sure will.”

“I’m working on it.” 

“Working on what?” Hermione asked just as she slid into the seat next to Ron. Ron startled.

“He’s working on his technique,” Charlie answered for him. He couldn’t help but grin behind his almost empty mug. Ron fixed him with yet another stare while his blush deepened even more.

“Technique of what? Maybe I can help?” she asked.

“Quidditch,” Ron croaked and watched almost happily when Hermione blushed slightly as his hand brushed her arm in his haste to grab his own tea mug.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Do you like Quidditch, curly?” Charlie asked her. Both Ron and Hermione stared at him. “Sorry,” he laughed. “I’ll leave you two to it then shall I?” Charlie got up. “Best of luck Ron.” He winked at Hermione and left.

“Best of luck?” 

“Yeah,” Ron said, more to himself than her. “Reckon I need it.”


	2. Stoning Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment of friendship between Harry and Hermione.   
Ron/Hermione pairing

Hermione always focussed on the task at hand. In classes, she concentrated on the subject, listened to Professors, took notes and followed the procedures to the point of obsessive perfection.

Harry had been quietly working alongside her while Professor Slughorn made his way around the classroom, inspecting the different potions. Harry had let Hermione do most of the work as he was distracted, keeping an eye on Draco Malfoy. He just knew he was up to something and he hoped Malfoy would slip up.

A loud, rhythmic pounding jerked him out of his thoughts. He turned to Hermione and quickly put a hand on her arm.

“Don’t you think that’s enough?” he asked quietly.

“It says to grind it. I’m grinding it,” she replied through clenched teeth, resuming her work.

Harry looked on as she used a stone to grind lavender flowers into a dusty substance. He sighed. He wasn’t good with feelings and relationships but it was painfully clear even to him who those poor flowers represented right now.

“Hermione,” he whispered as he leaned closer to her. “That flower didn’t do anything wrong, you know…”

“I know,” she replied curtly, smiling at him briefly, although the smile didn’t reach her eyes. It didn’t escape him that she cast a fleeting glance in Ron’s direction across at the next table.

“He’ll come ‘round.”

Hermione abruptly stopped what she was doing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harry sighed. “Look, Hermione. I know I’m a bloke and all and not much good with relationships, but-”

“But nothing, Harry. I don’t want to talk about it. There is nothing to talk about,” she hissed back, not meeting his eyes.

“Right. Well, if you’re sure.” He put a hand on hers to stop her from assaulting the lavender flowers even more. She stopped and put the stone down. “I still think he’s an idiot,” he added quietly.

“Thanks, Harry.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
